Lincoln el sacerdote del templo Hakurei
by HelblindeScarlet1234
Summary: Ultimo finc sobre el traje de la suerte, al no dejarle entrar a su casa Lincoln conoce a una peculiar mujer sacerdotisa, que le enseña todo acerca de su mundo, después de un arduo entrenamiento en una dimensión especial, sale totalmente cambiado, aquí inicia su venganza contra los Loud, CristinaxLincolnxMaggie.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chicos aquí su escritor Scarlet, con una ultima historia de ese capítulo mas nefasto que se haya subido, tendrá crossover con Touhou Project, así que espero que os guste la historia que les traigo preparados, además de eso habla un CristinaxLincolnxMaggie, ya aclarado esto Iniciemos con el último finc que les traigo para ustedes, después de eso haré un hiatus, ya que aun no tengo ideas para mis actualizaciones, así que iniciamos.**

 **No soy dueño de Loud House, ni de Toujou Project, son de sus respectivos dueños, la historia es mía, nada mas.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 1**

 **UN NUEVO INICIO**

 **Casa Loud de noche**

Lincoln Loud es un niño de once años, pero porque esta afuera de su casa? Porque no les deja entrar, porque no les escucha su dolor? Porque no le quitaron el derecho de entrar? Estas eran las preguntas que pasaba el niño, sin remedio busca un lugar donde pueda dormir.

Lincoln: porque a mi, porque? (Pregunta el niño, ante sus desgracias)

 **Por el parque**

El niño esta en el parque, no sabia a donde podrá dormir, entonces ve un camino que sobre sale del lugar, curioso decide ir a ver después de todo no tenía a donde ir, se adentra por el bosque de aquel parque, se sentía tranquilo, calmado como si sus problemas no tuviera, sigue el camino que le conduce a un valle amplio y bonito de noche se refleja la luz de la luna, no solo esta ese valle, también hay un lago de agua cristalina, el niño quedó maravillado, voltea y mira un templo que sobresale lo mas alto del valle, camina asia el y empieza a subir las escaleras de dicho lugar, al subir ve el portón del templo de estilo japonés, pero también hay una persona admirado el lugar del valle, ella tiene el pelo negro sostenido en una cola de caballo, que esta amarrado con un moño rojo en forma de mariposa con los bordes blancos, sus mechones laterales, los tiene entubados con un tubo del mismo color de su moño, tiene una blusa blanca que tiene un listón rojo amarrado en el cuello, en sus balazos cuelgan unas mangas blancas, falda roja con los bordes blancos, ojos rojos, que en su mano tiene una vara con unos lazos en forma de rombo en V, tiene unos 19 años, ella voltea y mira al niño y sonríe.

Reimu: hola pequeño, estas perdido? (Pregunta la sacerdotisa ante el niño que no deja de verla)

Lincoln: no solo que mi familia no me dejo entrar (responde triste la mujer se preocupo por lo dicho y quiere saber el porque esta solo a esta hora de la noche)

Reimu: dime porque no puedes estar en tu casa? (Cuestiona la sacerdotisa de forma gentil)

Lincoln: bueno todo comenzó (empieza a contar su historia)

Entonces el niño le cuenta todo a la mujer que queda horrorizada y triste, muy molesta y lleno de rabia de como tratan a su propio hijo e hermano de sus hermanas, todo por creen que es de mala suerte, la sacerdotisa abraza al niño, este no evita llorar con tristeza lo que le pasa, ella esta muy decepcionada, enojada y triste por el niño de pelos blancos, entonces decide ayudarlo.

Reimu: ya tranquilo, te voy a ayudar, pero si quieres ser ayudado dejaras todo relacionado a tu familia, a partir de ahora tu seras mi sucesor a este templo, decides estar aquí? O ser alguien nuevo? (Pregunta la sacerdotisa)

Lincoln: quiero iniciar de nuevo, quiero olvidar este dolor (es lo que responde el niño)

Reimu: sabia decisión, bienvenido al templo hakurei Lincoln Hakurei (dijo la sacerdotisa abriendo una especie de puerta dimensional donde aparece un bosque) yo y unas amigas te enseñaremos algunas cosas, este lugar el tiempo transcurre mas rápido, si quieres que todo cambie, ahí un año equivale un día, entonces no hay vuelta atrás, ya terminado el día/año, volverás diferente, te enseñare todo lo que me enseñaron, sera muy difícil, aceptas? (Pregunta sonriente)

Lincoln: si acepto, aceptó el trato (responde, entonces la sacerdotisa lo deja pasar y entra en la dimensión de bolsillo)

Reimu: sabia decisión, mañana a esta hora saldrás de este sitio, totalmente cambiado (dijo al cerrar la dimensión)

 **Un día/año después**

Ha pasado un día/año desde que entro a la dimensión de bolsillo, esta puerta se abre donde salen un niño de 12 y una mujer de 20 años, con la misma ropa, pero el de el más masculino, ellos miran la apacible noche después de un día/año desde que entraron aquel lugar, Lincoln cambio mucho, ya ni es el niño tímido de siempre, ahora es mas confiado y mas calmado, su antiguo apellido fue cambiado en ese día, a pesar de eso, los dos observan el lugar hermoso y bonito, Lincoln decide hablar, su vestimenta es casi igual el de ella.

Lincoln: es mejor que me prepare para dormir, e ir a la mañana siguiente a la escuela (dijo con calma y confiado ante su maestra y madre adoptiva)

Reimu: descansa, mañana sera un revuelo y muy divertido ver la cara que pondrán todos (sonríe la mujer, el niño saca una risa)

Lincoln: y que lo digas, mañana todos sabrán quien es Lincoln Hakurei (dijo el albino entrando al templo)

 **Al día siguiente**

Unos minutos antes de salir el sol, Lincoln medita a lado de la mujer, en eso abren los ojos, agradecen a la deidad correspondiente, desayunan y se preparan para un día nuevo.

Reimu: bien, Lincoln, al salir tendrás tus misma ropas, pero siempre trae consigo algo que caracterísca que eres un sacerdote, como yo que el moño rojo que me identifica que soy una sacerdotisa, en tu caso trae contigo las mangas blancas, eso te característica a ti como un sacerdote, eres libre de escojer quien te amara y casar, para que el legado Hakurei perdure por varias generaciones (le explica la mujer)

Lincoln: gracias por eso ka-san (agradece el chico) bueno yo me iré a la escuela, te veré mas tarde (dijo al bajar las escaleras del templo)

 **En el camino asia la escuela**

El niño camino con sus ropas habituales, pero con las mangas maki, el niño se ve mas calmado y mas confiado, ya ni es el niño tímido que era el, eso es pasado y pasado sera, pero lo que nadie sabe es que dos niñas observan al joven sacerdote, ellas dos son Cristina y Maggie, desde que le sucedió lo de la mala suerte, ellas se preocuparon de lo que ha pasado, hasta le invitaron dormir y comer, el acepta todo eso, les dijo que algún día les pagaría los favores que les dio a el, pero lo que le ponían curiosidad a ellas es que portaba las mangas de un sacerdote japonés, querían saber de eso, entonces se acercan a el y le saluda.

Maggie: hola Loud, como estas? (Pregunta la pelinegra)

Lincoln: hola Maggie, Cristina, yo estoy bien, pues el apellido Loud ya no es mio, soy Lincoln Hakurei (responde ante la pelinegra)

Cristina: porque ese cambio repentino, eres incluso mas alto y tranquilo, como si no te importara tu familia (dijo la castaña)

Lincoln: esa familia, ya no me importa, la única familia que me importa es ka-san (contesta a la castaña ante su decisión)

Maggie: entiendo, pero eres mas interesante así Hakurei (dijo alegre)

Lincoln: gracias por el cumplido (dijo calmado sonrojando a las niñas) no saben cuanto cambiara hoy cuando llegue, no saben cuanto ansió esto (dijo sonriente mientras que se acercan a la escuela)

Parece que todo sale como el quiere, aunque pierda un amor, tendrá el amor de otras dos, no se pierda el otro capitulo.

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPÍTULO 2**

 **UN NUEVO LINCOLN Y UN CORAZON ROTO, A UNOS NUEVOS AMORES LES ESPERA**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo, aquí con todo, espero que les guste esta historia, gracias por seguir mi historia de Lori la madre de Lincoln, no se pierdan hermanos de sangre, se pone cada vez buena, ahora si me voy en hiatus, nos veremos en cuando actualize subiré la continuación de corazón de cristal, nos vemos.**

 **Tomoya Scarlet hakurei.**


	2. Corazon roto, recuerdos

**Hola chicos aquí su escritor Scarlet, con un nuevo capitulo, leí sus comentarios, pues en este capitulo se explicara el porque de esas parejas, otros datos.**

 **No soy dueño de Loud House, ni de Toujou Project, son de sus respectivos dueños, la historia es mía, nada mas.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 2**

 **UN NUEVO LINCOLN Y UN CORAZON ROTO, A UNOS NUEVOS AMORES LES ESPERA**

 **En la escuela**

Lincoln, Maggie y Cristina están en la escuela, pero el Hakurei se puso nervioso, ya que cada chica de cada grado, le miran sonrojadas y tímidas, donde pasaba se ponían rojas como tomates, Hiatu, también quedo en bobada por Lincoln, el no sabia que fue lo que sucedió, en cierto templo la sacerdotisa se le olvido decirle algo, pero sera después, en eso ve a Clyde, pero prefirió seguir a su aula en su salón.

Lincoln: (incomodo por las vistas de las féminas) esto es un poco incómodo (dijo nervioso)

Clyde: amigo, porque todas te miran de ese modo? (Pregunta muy confundido)

Lincoln: no tengo idea, solo espero que sea las puras niñas (responde y en eso entra la maestra y quedo de la misma forma)

Clyde: (se ríe) que decías amigo (dijo en ironía)

Lincoln: callarte si! (Exclama enojado)

Las clases inician como siempre pero de vez en cuando las niñas y la maestra observan de reojo al pobre de Lincoln, pobre de el o suertudo, pero también le cambiara la vida alguien: Ronnie Anne.

 **Descanso**

El chico sale ante las miradas de todas y de su maestra, pobre de el aun le siguen viendo, en otro lado Ronnie quiere hablar con el, pero la latina escucha de que Lincoln es la atención en toda la escuela, dicen cosas amorosas, muchas cosas amorosas, la mexicana va a donde esta él, lo visualiza comiendo e incomodo ya que miro que cada chica se le queda mirando, ella ya tenia que cortar con el, no quiere estar con el usando ese traje de ardilla.

Ella llega y se sienta a su lado, sintió la furia de todas al ser la afortunada de ser su novio, se lo comían en envidia y suspira ante la furia femenina, decide hablar con el.

Ronnie: Lincoln, podemos hablar (le dijo moviéndolo)

Lincoln: (sale de sus pensamientos) eh que, oh Ronnie, que deseas (dijo sin saber el motivo, la latina se contuvo a no golpearle)

Ronnie: voy directamente a decirte, ya no seré tu novia (le dijo bajo la mirada furiosa)

Lincoln: (abre los ojos) porque, que hice para que no sea tu novio? (Quiso saber el porque)

Ronnie: quieres saber el porque, por ese maldito traje que usas (responde enojada)

Lincoln: te quería decir que ya no lo- (le interrumpe)

Ronnie: no quiero escucharte ya estoy cansada de toda esta estupidez (dijo harta de lo que Lincoln quiere explicar)

Los dos tiene una discusión fea, las dos amigas de Lincoln que son Maggie y Cristina miran esto con enojo, con furia las demás al tratarlo así, antes de que Ronnie lo golpee, Lincoln detiene el puñetazo de ella con facilidad.

Lincoln: (detiene el puñetazo) mira Anne, si es así que terminamos? Prefiero estar con Maggie y Cristina, ellas si me ayudaron y tu? Tu estupido orgulloso de bravucona, no te permite ver lo que he pasado con ese maldito traje, significa que no te importo lo que me paso, entonces vete, en serio vete (le dijo con el corazón roto, las enseñanzas de Reimu le dieron fuerzas de no llorar)

Ronnie: pudrete, solo eres un niño (le dijo en odio, lo que no sabia es que le falto respecto a un sacerdote japones)

Todas quedaron mudas al decirle al chico Hiatu es una nipona, sabia que es un sacerdote japones y le acaba de faltar el respecto a Lincoln, la nipona va asia ellos y se pone enfrente de Ronnie.

Hiatu: disculparse con el, le estas faltando el respecto, no miras las mangas? (Pregunta la pelinegra y todos miran en shock lo que dice la nipona, ahora tenían un odio contra Ronnie)

Ronnie: no me importa, es un hijo de pu- (no término lo que dijo por la cachetada de Hiatu)

Hiatu: retira esas palabras maldita, no quiero decirte nada, al frente de un sacerdote japones, disculparse, soy una fiel seguidora de un templo en Japón, no me obligue (pide calmada, pero sus palabras son de furia)

Lincoln: (pone su mano en el hombro de la nipona) tranquila Hiatu (le sonríe) ya no me importa eso, ella tendrá que darse cuenta de los errores (le dijo calmado y se voltea asia otro lado y va a su aula)

Hiatu: no permitió esto pero si el le dice eso no tengo opción de hacer caso (se voltea y también va a su aula como todos en la cafetería)

 **En el salón, casi finalizando las clases.**

Lincoln, piensa en muchas cosas, dejando el lado incómodo, pensó en algo que le dijo Reimu, también las enseñanzas de las demás Touhou girls, pero también recordó el día que saludo a cada una de ellas.

 **Flash Back, dimensión de bolsillo tres meses después, tres horas en el mundo humano**

 _Lincoln queda meditando durante tres horas, hace tres meses que inició su entrenamiento con Reimu, en eso la sacerdotisa llega con varias mujeres, le habla._

 _Rmu: Lincoln, abre los ojos quiero que conos a mis amigas de Gensokyo, ven a saludar (indica la mujer)_

 _Lincoln: (mira a las amigas de Reimu) hola mucho gusto soy Lincoln Hakurei, espero llevarme bien con ustedes maestras (saluda cortésmente)_

 _Flandre: ahhh es un niño muy tierno (le abraza como un muñeco, el pobre esta azul del apretón)_

 _Remilia: dejarlo, o nunca le enseñaremos nuestros poderes (le aconseja su hermana mayor, su hermanita ermitaña)_

 _Flandre: lo ciento onee-sama, se me paso la mano (se apena la niña)_

 _Yukari: valla Reimu, ese niño sera un digno descendiente al templo en Royal Woods, dime el porque de esto? (Cuestiona Yakuno)_

 _Entonces Lincoln le contó lo mismo que a Reimu, ellas con lágrimas y con cara de horror, era peor de lo que le hizo Remilia a Flandre, pero se calmaron, decidieron ayudarle en todo al niño, el seria el único que aprenderá todo relacionado a los poderes de ellas._

 **Fin Flash Back**

El timbre le saca sus pensamientos, decide irse a su templo con Reimu, sobre un tema incomodo: mujeres.

Camina a la salida, mira a sus ex familiares, ni le dijeron nada se fueron sin decir nada, Lincoln esta muy furioso, tres niñas le siguen a distancia prudente, Hiatu, Maggie y Cristina, le siguen al parque de Royal Woods.

 **Parque**

El niño sacerdote llega al parque, aun seguidos de ellas tres, cuando llega al camino que conduce al valle mira un letrero que instalo Reimu, *dice que tiene problemas entre en este camino y se aconseja, también den donaciones a quienes quieren conservar el parque*, Lincoln recordó que tiene Reimu una rival de templos en Gensokyo, Sanae y Reimu son rivales para conseguir donativos, y eso les aterra a las dos sacerdotisas que cuidan sus templos.

No decide pensar mas y se adentra al bosque del parque, las seguidoras también entran en el y siguen hasta ver el templo de la familia hakurei, sube las escaleras y ellas se quedan mirando las escaleras.

Maggie: que dicen le hacemos una visita? (Propone la pelinegra ex amiga de Luan)

Cristina: no estoy segura, pero si tu dices voy (responde la castaña)

Hiatu: yo quiero saber el porque es un sacerdote, ya que el entrenamiento dura un año, como de la noche a la mañana sea uno (responde y suben las escaleras asia el templo)

Lincoln esta en la entrada esperando a sus amigas, a lado Reimu, para saber todo lo sucedido con el rumor de la mala suerte.

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPÍTULO 3**

 **EL ARREPENTIMIENTO DE LANA Y LA DESPEDIDA DE REIMU**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo, aquí con su capitulo espero que les haya gustado y también les haya aclarado las dudas que tienen en el anterior capitulo, en el próximo se explica de porque puse a Cristina, así que no se desesperen aun les traigo mas, así que nos vemos.**

 **Tomoya Scarlet hakurei.**


	3. Arrepentimiento y advertencia

**Hola chicos aquí su escritor Scarlet, con un nuevo capitulo, leí sus comentarios, pues en este capitulo se explicara el porque de esas parejas, otros datos.**

 **No soy dueño de Loud House, ni de Toujou Project, son de sus respectivos dueños, la historia es mía, nada mas.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 3**

 **EL ARREPENTIMIENTO DE LANA Y LA DESPEDIDA DE REIMU**

 **En el templo**

Lincoln y Reimu esperan a sus invitadas, ahira solo quiere saber porque le miran con curiosidad y sonrojadas.

Lincoln: dime ka-san porque las niñas y las maestras me miran rojas, estan enfermas o que? (Pregunta curioso, aun es un niño y es curioso saber el porque de las niñas)

Reimu: (se sonroja) bueno pues a ser muy inocente, las niñas te ven lindo, así me paso con los chicos (responde su pregunta)

Lincoln: gracias por la duda, esperemos que estén aquí (indica)

En eso las tres niñas llegan a la sima del templo, saluda el pelos blancos.

Lincoln: hola bienvenidas al templo hakurei, que les trae por aquí? (Pregunta)

Hiatu: yo solo quiero saber como te convertiste en un sacerdote toma un año entero (dijo en respuesta, Maggie y Cristina también quieren saber el porque)

Lincoln: quieren ser igual a mi? (Con curiosidad)

Las tres afirman, mira a la mujer y ella solo afirma silenciosamente.

Reimu: (abre una puerta dimensional) pues saldrán de aquí un día/años de este sitio, están seguras de esto? (Cuestiona)

Todas: nos arriesgamos de lo que puede suceder! (Exclaman decididas)

Reimu: pues entren, tomara un año entero (entran todos y Reimu cierra la puerta dimensional)

 **Un día/año después**

De nueva cuenta, salen tres mujeres y un hombre con las mismas ropas que trae Reimu, uno masculino para Lincoln, las niñas ahora eran iguales a Lincoln, también don parejas de el, en ese tiempo las cosas fueron arduas pero dieron sus frutos.

Reimu: su formación termino, hijo en dos días me tengo que ir, pues es definitivo que no volveremos abrir la puerta que esta relacionado al mundo humano a Gensokyo, pues no te preocupes da lo mejor de ti y de ellas y culmina tu venganza contra esa familia (dice triste es abrazada por los cuatro infantes)

Hiatu: no se preocupe reimu-san nosotros daremos lo mejor de la familia hakurei (con orgullo los otros afirman)

Lincoln: es momento de irnos a dormir, mañana hay escuela (indica y se van a dormir)

Reimu se queda aun en la entrada y abre una puerta donde sale Yukari Yakuno.

Yukari: Reimu, se que lo quieres, eres una mujer que no tubo hijos, es doloroso, pero esto nos paso por una desquiciada Ran, si no fuera por Tomoya y la mitad de Gensokyo, no ganaríamos la guerra, nuestro destierro se termino gracias a todos ellos, Chen quiere a Lincoln lo considera un hermano mayor, me dolerá mucho pero Chen se quedara aquí (dijo la rubia)

Reimu: lo se Yukari, pero no se si pueda soportar esto (baja la mirada)

Yukari: el es un niño muy maduro para su edad, debes dejar ese tormento, en dos días regresamos a Gensokyo (informa entra en la puerta y se cierra)

Reimu: Lincoln, que el legado hakurei perdure muchas generaciones (se mete al templo)

 **Al día siguiente, de camino a la escuela**

Los sacerdotes, caminan asia la escuela, ya es tiempo de iniciar la venganza contra los Loud, esta vez tienen sus objetivos.

Lincoln: ya tienen quien son sus objetivos? (Pregunta el albino)

Cristina: yo iré contra Lori y Leni (informa en respuesta)

Maggie: yo iré contra luna y Luan (dijo la pelinegra)

Hiatu: yo iré contra Lucy y lisa (informa la otra pelinegra)

Lincoln: iré contra Lynn, lana, Lola, Rita y Lynn sr para que al final Lily este bajo nuestro cuidado (informa el chico)

Maggie: entonces después de las clases, iremos contra ellos, sabes mejor da tu advertencia, después damos el ataque (sugiere la chica)

Lincoln: me parece perfecto, en el descanso repasaremos esto por ultima vez (indica el albino)

 **Descanso**

Despues de lo dicho, los chicos caminan asia la cafetería, los niños y niñas prepararon todo para ellos, se sentaron y comen con calma, en eso seguían repasando su planes para la venganza, ya todo en orden piensan todos lo que les dijo Remilia y Flandre.

Hiatu: aun pensado lo que nos dijo las hermanas Scarlet? (Pregunta la nipona)

Cristina: un poco Hiatu, pero es un poco triste lo de Flandre, pero lo que paso Lincoln era peor, al menos comió en ese tiempo, en cambio el nada (responde ante la pregunta)

Lincoln: Reimu me contó que durante su guerra, la mayoría de aliados que tubo Tomoya, murieron a manos de una negligente Ran, eso no me gusto, pero al final ganaron la guerra (dijo serio)

Maggie: pues es mejor prepararnos para la advertencia de al rato (indica la pelinegra)

 **Después de clases**

Ya es hora de irse a su casa, los sacerdotes van asia una casa: la casa Loud, entran por un callejón y Maggie abre una puerta.

Maggie: bien solo esperemos a todos los integrantes de esa mugrosa familia y le daremos su susto que nunca olvidara (sonríe como Remilia)

Lincoln: como esta en el plan amenacen a sus objetivos, bien entremos (indica y entran en la puerta y se cierra)

 **Casa Loud**

Lana queda sola, por estar enferma, no sabe que seria el ultimo día que vera a Lincoln como un hermano, lo vera como alguien diferente, ella se arrepentía de lo que le hace a Lincoln, se culpa de todo ese dolor, pero la niña ve que de abre una rasgadura, donde entra Hiatu, Lincoln, Maggie y Cristina, con su vestimenta maki, lana reconoce a su hermano y quiere abrazarle pero Hiatu desaparece y aparece detrás de la niña le pone la daga en el cuello aterrando a la pobre niña.

Lincoln: hola lana, que haces sola? (Pregunta en modo Flandre/en casi todos los capítulos tendrán la personalidad de sus maestras)

Lana: Lincoln, porque me haces esto! (Exclama aterrada en respuesta)

Lincoln: ustedes me hicieron mas daño de lo que te esta pasando (dijo sacando una daga)

Lana: perdoname Lincoln, yo queria ayudarte, pero ellas, papa y mama, no lo quisieron, perdonarme, de verdad te quiero, no me importo eso de la mala suerte, yo solo quería verte de nuevo como el hermano que es (dijo la niña arrepentida)

Lincoln: (se sorprende) no se si creerte, pero hay un modo de que digas todo sea sincero (dijo tocando su frente)

Entonces, Lincoln miro las ocasiones donde lana le quiere ayudar, pero Lola y sus demás ex hermanas, padres le impidieron que le ayude, Lincoln reconoce el arrepentimiento de su ex hermana, entonces se pone a donde esta Maggie y Cristina y habla.

Lincoln: reconosco tu ayuda lana, te perdono (dijo abrazando a la niña, ella llora de alegría de saber que Lincoln le perdona)

Lana: ahora porque vistes de esa forma? (Pregunta)

Lincoln: bueno, ya no soy un Loud ahora soy un sacerdote japones de la familia hakurei, ya no soy tu hermano, solo soy un conocido lana (responde en respuesta, también explica el porque de su vestimenta)

Lana: (se entristece) entiendo, pero que harás ahora? (Cuestiona la rubia)

Lincoln: vengarme, nada mas eso, pero también vine para llevarme mis cosas antes de que las vendan, yo ya no tengo relación con esa familia, lana, si quieres ayudarme a lado de ellas, dejaras el apellido Loud para poder vengarte de Lola (dijo el albino)

Lana: quiero ayudarte, por lo que no pude hacer, quiero que paguen lo que te hicieron, mas lo que te hizo Lynn (contesta decidida ayudar aun al su ex hermano, o hermano)

Lincoln: recogen tus cosas, te iras al templo, yo debo recojer las mías, así que ve (informa el chico)

La niña se va a su habitación contenta, ayudarle en su venganza.

 **Poco después**

Despues de que las cosas de Lincoln y lana están listas, Hiatu se las llevo al templo, el sabe que pronto llegara su ex familia, le ordena a Hiatu, que se lleve a lana, Cristina, se quedara el y Maggie a esperarlos, para darles su advertencia, porque quien se mete con Lincoln, se mete la familia hakurei, cuando las demás se fueron ellos dos esperan la llegada de los Loud.

Cuando la familia entra mira a Lincoln y a Maggie con su ropa habitual.

Rita: que haces aquí! Vete afuera! (Exclama la mujer)

Lincoln: o que perra! (Exclama de igual forma dejando mudos a la familia)

Lynn sr: que dijistes hijo de puta! (Va asia el, pero desaparece y aparece detrás de el, Maggie ocupan un escudo en modo de Marisa)

Lincoln: mirate Lynn sr, amenazado por un niño de 13 años (dijo feliz con su daga en el cuello en modo de Sakuya)

Lynn: deja a papa! (Exclama la deportista)

Maggie: o que niña? (Pregunta con burla)

Luan: que haces con el Maggie, no sabes que es de mala suerte (dijo la comediante seriamente)

Lincoln: es tu culpa Lynn, mira lo que hicistes, me obligas a cometer esto, mi nombre es Lincoln hakurei, soy un sacerdote japones, desde hoy seremos enemigos, tenga en cuenta, que yo les haré pasar un calvario, cuida lo que mas aprecias Lynn porque algún día yo te quitare lo que tu amas de lo que tu me hiciste (empuja a Lynn sr) recuerden familia Loud mi venganza sera consumada (abre una puerta donde los dos caen y se cierra la puerta)

Luna: esto no es verdad! (Exclama la rockera)

Rita: y lana? (Pregunta)

Lola: (trae una hoja) Lana se fue con el (responde la gemela llorando)

 **Dos días después**

Ha pasado dos días mas desde la ida de lana y la amenaza de Lincoln, también seria el día donde Reimu, regresa a su mundo, jamas regresa aqui, Lincoln, sabía que es el adiós definitivo, pero juro que la familia hakurei perdure hasta el fin.

Reimu: bueno, es hora de irme, soushi cuidarte, cumple tu objetivo, ok (le abraza)

Lincoln: no te preocupes ka-san lo haré, también haré que la familia hakurei perdure siempre, te voy a estrañar mucho (llora con ella)

Chen: adiós mama, pero prefiero estar aquí, yo se que puedes seguir adelante con onee-chan (abraza a su madre)

Yukari: gracias mi pequeña Chen, cuidarte mucho, recuerda que Lincoln te apoyara siempre (se separan y se para enfrente de las demás Touhou girls)

Remilia: recuerden los cuatro, después de culminar su venganza den lo mejor de ustedes, y nuestro modo perdure igual (les recuerda)

Marisa: buena suerte a todos ustedes, Reimu ya es hora o el portal se cierra (indica la mujer)

Reimu: (se separa de Lincoln) bueno es hora (caminan y se paran en la entrada del portal) buena suerte a todos ustedes, cuidaos siempre (entran al portal)

Mientras entra cada una de ellas, los sacerdotes quedan de pie esperando a que entren al portal cuando Reimu entro y se cierro el portal, no evito llorar, se encarariño con ella, pero debe culminar su venganza.

Todos: buena suerte a todas ustedes, nunca olvidaremos sus enseñanzas que nos impartió a nosotros, donde este les acompañe sus deidades (dijeron todos y les caen lágrimas)

Los cuatro lloran, lloran porque para ellas fueron parte de su vida y como una familia, ahora ya nunca las vera, pero están seguros de eso, que al final de esta venganza irán con ellas, Chen y lana también se sintieron mal, pero si no fuera por Lynn, la familia Loud seria unida como siempre, ahora esos lazos cuelgan de delgados hilos que Lincoln romperá en su venganza.

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPÍTULO 4**

 **LAS HUMILLACIONES DE LORI Y LENI**

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo, aquí con su capitulo espero que les haya gustado y también les haya aclarado las dudas que tienen en el anterior capitulo, en el próximo se explica de porque puse a Cristina, así que no se desesperen aun les traigo mas, así que nos vemos.**

 **Tomoya Scarlet hakurei.**


End file.
